The Sun And The Moon
by Cloudypelt
Summary: What happens when Nico is forced to join a drama club and becomes friends with Will Solace? But then things get prettty crazy from there. Many cliffhangers, wolves, and love. ( And yeah, I know that was a terrible summary, so what?) Solangelo. Don't like yaoi, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. this is my very first story, so i hope you all like. Please dont hate! :D **

**Please excuse any spellong or grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: i,do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honour goes to Rick Riordan**

** Let the story... BEGIN!**

"Hey, um, you guys. WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" A very annoyed, and blindfolded, Nico di Angelo was being led somewhere by two boys that were known by the names of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Those three boys, along with about a hundred more, went to a boarding school for troubled children. So it was all just guys who went there.

"Chill man." Percy said, amusment sparkling in his sea-green eyes. "You sound like were trying to kill you!"

"When it comes to you guys, you probably could." Nico muttered grumpily.

"And besides," Jason said, ignoring Nico's comment, "we're here!"

"And where, might i ask, is 'here '." The Italian boy said while crossing his arms.

At tnat moment, Percy and Jason ripped of his blindfold. Nico squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden light. When he could finally see properly, he saw a sign that said in big red letters, 'Drama Club '.

"Ohhhhh, no. No, no, no. DEFINETLY not." Nico said, allready starting to walk away.

"Wait! You cant just go!" Percy said while Jason grabbed his arm.

"oh yeah?" Nico asked. "And why is that?" He said while trying to pry Jason's hands off his arm.

"Because if you dont do something for extra-credit, you'll fail and have to stay back a year. You allready said 'no' to every single other type of extra-credit, and this is the last one that hasn't been filled up with members, so you're stuck with it." Percy said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Nico sighed, "fine. But you two have to join also!" He said while glaring at them.

Percy flinched slightly. "Uhm, sorry buddy, but we allready joined a sword-fighting class. But dont worry! Im sure you can make friends with someone here!" Jason said, smiling brightly.

Nico snorted, "doubt it."

"Well, too bad because i just wrote your name so there is no backing out now!" Percy said and he and Jason started to run, laughing all the way.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Nico yelled at them, then sighed and slunk into a nearby chair.

"Hey man, whats bothering you?" Nico looked up and saw a tall, blond, and tan guy looking at him with a mix of curiosity and concern swimming in his beautiful blue eyes.

'_wait, did i just think his eyes were beautiful? No, no i didn't!' _Nico thought as a light blush started to spread on his pale skin.

"I-im fine." He said, trying to control his blush that seemed to grow the more he looked at the taller boy. So, being as smart as he was, decided to look away.

"You sure? 'Cause i thought i heard you yell something about wanting to kill someone?" The blond said with a slight smirk.

Nico sghed at the thought of his two friends. "Oh, well, that was just because two of my friends signed me up for this stupid drama club thing."

"_Stupid?!" _the taller boy said with an exprssion of mock shock on his face. "Acting is NOT stupid!" He said, with a slight pout on his face. "Oh, yeah, im Will by the way. Will Solace." Will stuck out his hand so he could shake it with Nico.

"Uhm i-im Nico. Nico di Angelo." He shook Will's hand, which for some reason made what felt like and electric shock shoot through him. Nico almsot immediately pulled away. "Whatever." He said and looked away.

"Great! Now we're friends!" Will said cheerfully, while Nico stared wide-eyed at the boy.

_'friends?!' _ Nico thought, while he felt his blush start to come back

**And that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! And reviews would be very helpful!**

**Also, if you have an idea for what you would like to see in future chapters, please request it in a review! :D**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! Also, i am going to make the chapters much longer than the first one, so dont worry!**

**Apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: i still own none of these charactors. Full credit to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2:**

_'Wait, so this guy is serious about being friends with me?' _It just didnt feel right to Nico. I mean, who would want to be friends with him? Usually guys like him, _especially him,_ scared people.

"Hey, HEY! Nico! Are you listening?" Nico was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts. _'oh, shit! Did i zone out again?!' _Nico thought worriedly. He hopped Will wasn't mad. Then he mentally cursed himself for hoping that.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. I was totally listening." Was Nico's intelligent reply.

Will smiled. "Good! Because i was just explaining to you what we do in this class, and what the charactor you signed up for was." He said, smirking slightly.

"Uhm..." '_wait, but Percy signed me up. Oh no, what was my role? Ugh! PERCY YOU BETTER HAVE GIVEN ME A GOOD ROLE!' _Nico thought angrily.

"uhm, i forget what the charactor's name was..." Nico said, hoping Will wouldn't find out that he wasnt listning.

Will gave a sigh that seemed like he was more amused than annoyed, which made Nico glare at him. Then Nico found out why Will seemed amused.

"So, apparently you signed up for... Juliet for Romeo and Juliet." Will said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'll kill you for this Percy." Nico muttered. Then a realization dawned on him. He was playing Juliet. _The _Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. And he had one question.

"W-who is playing Romeo?" Nico said, blushing, afraid to know the answer.

But now it was Will's turn to blush. "Uh, actually, that would be... me..." He said witha slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

Nico's eyes widened. _'okay, so, im Juliet, and Will is Romeo. No big deal, right? WAIT A MINUTE! Will...Romeo, me... Juliet...?'_

_"_PERCY AND JASON YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Nico shouted out loud, earning a surprised look from Will.

"Did they, you know, sign you up for this...?" Will asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Nico sighed. Sometimes he hated his only friends. _'no, now i have Will as a friend.' _ Nico thought as a small smile spread along his face.

Will looked at him curiously. "Nice friends... but hey, i won't be mean to you!" Nico looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, you are my little Juliet!" Will ruffled his hair and walked away, chuckling. Nico just stood there, frozen, as a blush quickly spread across his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nico lied on his back in his bunk that night, re-thinking everything. The boarding school they went to was a little strange. Well, yes, they did have normal classes like English Language Arts, Geography, Math, and Science. But they also had other classes like, sword fighting, archery, a rock climbing class where you had to climb an extremely tall rock wall while exremely high-pressured water was shot at you. For some reason, Percy was the best at rock climbing. At night they had a certain time where everyone had to be in their cabins. Oh, yeah, the cabins were also a little strange. There were a ton of them and everyone seemed to be grouped into a certain cabin based on the results of a personality quiz they all had to take when you first join the school.

The school also seemed to be obsessed with Greek mythology. All the cabins had the names of Greek gods and goddesses. But of course Nico was put into the Hades cabin. He was all alone in his cabin. Well, except for the gigantic dog he took in named Mrs. O'Leary. But that didnt count.

But back to Nico. _'why was i blushing?!'_ He asked himself._ 'I dont like Will, like-like, THAT! ...Do i?'_ he pulled at his hair in frustration. When all of a suddon, there was a knock at the door.

Nico was ripped from his thoughts. He cautiously walked to his door, grabbing his sword. (Hey, i said they had sword fighting!) He opened the door slightly. His eyes went wide as he saw Will standing at his door, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey, uhm, can i, uh, you know? Come in?" He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Nico blished slightly as he opened the door fully. "Y-yeah, s-sure." He stuttered. _'fuck! Why am i acting so awkward?!' _he thought angrily.

Will imeadiatly ran to Nico's bunk and flopped down, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much Nico! Did you know there are WOLVES out there?!"

"Yeah, i did. I also heard that the patrol guards are cannibals." Nico added thoughtfully, earning a glare from Will, as he closed the door. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, you see... my cabin mates locked me out." Will said, blushing slightly.

Nico just stared. Then he started laughing. He had to hold his stomach as he fell to the floor, still laughing.

"Hey! Dont laugh!" Will said, playfully throwing a pillow at Nico.

"Okay, okay! " Nico said, wiping a tear from his eye, still smiling.

"So, uhm, do you think i could, you know..." Nico stared wide-eyed.

"You want to stay in my cabin?" Nico asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Pretty much." Will said, smiling.

"I guess so..." Nico said while trying his hardest to hold back a smile. Nico was surprised, and extremely happy, that Will thought they were close enough friends to hide in his cabin. And with that though, he started to blush.

"Are you... blushing..?" Will asked, looking closer.

"W-what?! No, no i am not!" Nico said, trying to force down his blush. Unfortunately, it just seemed to get worse. He could feel his face heating up.

Will laughed. "Yes, yes you arw DEFINETLY blushing!" Which just made Nico blush even more. "But it's fine, you look cute when you blush." Will said, then quickly ran into the bathroom, trying to escape the pillows that Nico was throwing at him.

When the bathroom door closed, Nico fell on his bed, his face pressed against the remaining pillow. _'why Will?!' _Nico groaned. Then he got an idea.

Nico took a neabry chair and hooked it under the doorknob, making it so Will couldn't open the door.

'_good. Now he has to stay in there.' _Nico chuckled.

"Uhm, Nico, why did you just laugh? " Will asked worriedly. He tried to open the door. "Nico?! Th-the door is stuck!"

"Oh, i know!" Nico said, smiling.

"Could you... let me out?" Will asked hopefully.

"No. Good night! " Nico said simply and as he laid down on his bed, he almost instantly fell asleep.

**That was chapter two! I dont know if it was long enough. If ypu guys want a longer story, please tell me so! Also, like i said on the last chapter, if you want to see something in later chapters, please feel free to let me know! Please review! Also, i will try to update every day.**

**Song of the day:**

**Pick Up The Phone by Falling In Reverse**

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt**


	3. An Apology

**Hey guys, this isnt an official chapter, its sort of an apology. Okay, so, my last chapter, i now realise, was a LOT like another story, so if the author of that story ands up reading this, sorry. Then next chapters will be nothing like the story. If any of you want to read the story that i almost copied, it's called ****Romeo and Juliet- Staring Will Solace and Nico di Angelo.**

**Yep, thats all. Thatnks to everyone who is reading this and not hating me! **

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay, so, I've come up with an amazing idea for this story, so no more accidental copies! :D Yay! **

**Also, it's 12:26 in the morning (like, midnight) and im staying up late just for you guyz! You are welcome xD**

**Disclaimer: look at chapters before this**

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Nico woke up and realised he had to pee really badly.

He was still really tired and didnt notice that he moved the chair out from the bathroom door as he ran in.

The black-haired boy was about to pull down his pants, when he heard something that almost made him pee himslef.

It was Will's voice.

"Oi! Nico! Wait a minute! Sheesh!" Will said, obviously flustered. "Locks a guy up all night in the bathroom. Doesnt even care that i had to sleep in the tub!" Will muttered to himself as he made his way, still blushing, out of the bathroom.

After Nico did what needed to be done, he started to wash his hands. Then felt a blush quickly spread across his face when he realized that he almsot pulled down his pants when Will was in the same room.

After what happened, Nico figured that Will left so he decided to take a shower.

About thirty minutes later, Nico walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist loosely.

He started to make his way to his droors that held all of his clothes, when he saw something blond.

Nico jumped slightly and looked over. The sight he saw almost made him laugh.

Will was fast asleep on Nico's bed. The only reason Nico didnt laugh was because of what was in Will's hand.

It was Nico's phone. And what was on the screen was the conversation Nico had sometime last night, before Will knocked on his door.

This was the conversation:

Hey guys... i have something to ask you. -Nico

What is it? -Jason

Yeah, please, ask away! -Percy

Well, uhm, what if i told you that i might...be...gay...? -Nico

... -Jason

Knew it! :D -Percy

Wait, what do you mean, 'knew it'?! -Nico

Well, uh, it _was_ kind of obvious Neeks. -Jason

oh, okay. And what if i were to tell you, i might, possibly... like a guy in this school? -Nico

TELL US NOW! xD - Jason

yes, i would like to know! :) -Percy

okay, okay. Well, his name starts with 'W' and he has blond hair. -Nico

i have no idea -Percy

Is it Will Solace? -Jason

possibly...? -Nico

:D -Jason

wat. xD -Percy

please dont tell him! -Nico

Dont worry Neeks! -Jason

Yeah! You can count on us! -Percy

i wouldnt be too sure... -Nico

sorry Neeks, but i gtg. -Jason

yeah, me 2. Bai! -Percy

Okay! Back to the present!

Nico's face instantly fell. He could feel tears start to form in his eyes.

'_Will knows! Will knows, and there is nothing that you can do!' _Nico thought, getting more and more worried as he kept thinking.

After a while of thinking, Nico decided to leave the cabin for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He got had a baggy black sweatshirt that said in red letters **Hades **on the back of it, while red letters that said **Cabin 13** were on the front.

The first place that Nico went to was the drama club room. He instantly crossed his name of the list, thus, signing him out of drama club.

Then while forcing back his tears, ran into the woods.

Nico sat under a big oak tree in the middle of the woods and put his earbuds in, deciding to listen to "Sink or Swim" by Falling in Reverse.

He was extremely glad he brought his phone with him and away from Will's sleeping form. Especially because of the text that he just got from Percy:

So, did you and Will make out yet during play practice? -Percy

HOW THE HADES DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS ROMEO?! AND WHY DID YOU MAKE ME JULIET -Nico

*_2 min later*_

hey! Relax Neeks! I signed you up for Juliet cuz i thought it would be funny! -Percy

oh, and, Will is Romeo? -Percy

Yes, Will is Romeo. And i quit drama club. And im quitting this school. -Nico

WHAT?! WHY?! -Percy

And to this, Nico did not reply. Instead, he just shut his phone of, listening to the new song that started playing.

**Chapter 3! Yaaay! I hope you liked it! :D**

**Song of the day: Forget December by Something Corporate **

**it is now officially 1:15 am.**

**peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Cloudypelt here :D So, i might sometimes update twice in one day, because i jave no life... :D**

**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan :D**

**oh! I almost forgot! Special thanks to ****that-one-fanqirl ****for helping me think of what Will would have done with Nico's phone! :D **

**Chapter 4:**

Will's POV:

Will quickly walked out of the bathroom, still mumbling about barely getting any sleep last night.

When Nico closed the door, Will flopped on the smaller boy's bed.

_'ugghhh! So. BORED!' _Will thought to himslef. He heard the shower go on in the bathroom and slightly blushed when he thought of Nico taking a shower. Then he slapped himslef for blushing.

He happened to glance over to see Nico's phone lying on the other side of the bed.

Will smiled to himself when he thought of a way to get back at Nico.

He decided to take up a ton of the phone's memory by taking millions of selfies of himself.

The blond laughed quietly as he unlocked Nico's phone.

but his smile faltered slightly when the screen opened up to reveal a conversation that Nico must have had.

He was about to close the texting app, until he saw his name.

_'wait, was Nico talking about me? No, no. I will NOT snoop through his texts.' _he thought. But then his curiosity got the best of him and he started to read.

When he finished reading, his face was a bright red and he had a giant grin on his face.

'_N-nico... likes me? Holy Hades! NICO LIKES ME!'_ He thought happily.

Will read the conversation over and over again, until he began to get drowsy. He now realized that he barely had any sleep last night, all thanks to the shorter, black haired, adorable bit of Italian named Nico di Angelo.

Will honestly didnt know _why _he liked Nico. Maybe it was because he was always a sarcastic little shit. Maybe it was because Nico was his plar opposite. Or maybe it was because Nico only smiled and laughed near him, or because his laugh was so _freaking cute!_

Okay, maybe Will had a little bit of an idea of why he liked Nico.

But still, Nico liked him!

Will did an unmanly squeal as he lay down on Nico's bed in a much more comfortable position.

And in no time at all, Will was asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will woke up around lunch time. Thank goodness it was Saterday, so he didnt have any classes. He opened his eyes and at first he was confused. He didnt know where he was. Then he remembered last night and this morning. He also remembered the text. He blushed and looked around him for the phone, wanting to read the text again.

He suddenly realized that the phone was gone, along with the extremely cute Nico.

Will was suddenly worried.

_'oh no! I forgot to turn the phone off and Nico must jave seen that i was reading it! Im such an idiot!' _

Will stood up and walked outside.

He headed straight towards the Poseidon cabin, knowing that Nico and Percy were friends.

A feeling of jelousy rose up within Will.

But then he reallzed that he had no reason to be jealous because Nico already liked him.

Which made Will smile.

He reached the Poseidon cabin door and knocked.

A couple seconds later, the door was opened by Percy, with Jason right behind him.

Percy's eyes went wide while Jason flinched slightly.

"Hey, uhm, do you guys know where Nico is?" Will asked worriedly.

"No, we don't. Why do you want to know?" Jason asked, eyeing him curiously.

Will blushed. "Ah, you see, that's a long story... so..."

"We got time." Percy said, crossing his arms in a huff.

_'Whats up with them?' _Will wondered.

So, Will told them how he went into Nico's cabin that night, and how he had been loked in th bathroom (Percy laughed at that). He also told them that in the morning, Nico took a shower so Will wanted to get back at him by taking a bunch if selfies. Then he told them that when he unlocked the phone, he saw the conversation that Nico had with Jason and Percy.

Jason went wide-eyed, while Percy just face palmed.

"But then, i apparently forgot to shut of the phone, and i accidentally fell asleep. Then after i woke up, Nico and the phone were gone." Will finished.

"So _thats _why Nico left!" Percy said, throwing his arms up.

"Wait, wait. Nico _left?!" _Will asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. But he wouldnt tell Percy why. He just said that he quit the drama club and was now quitting school. Percy asked why, but he didnt reply." Jason explained.

Will pulled at his hair. "Ohhhh no! No no no no no no! This is all my fault!" Will said as he dropped to his knees.

"Yep." Percy said to Will.

"No! No, its fine." Jason glared at Percy, "wait, Will do you like Nico back?"

And with that statement, Will's face turned a bright red while the other two teens just stared at him in shock.

"You do! This is great! Now we can tell Nico and he will cme back!" Percy said excitedly, smiling like an idiot.

Will sighed as he gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, but, i want to call him, okay?"

"Yeah, sure man." Percy said while Jason nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will, Percy, and Jason went to the Apollo cabin to get Will's phone.

The trio all sat on Will's bed as he dialed Nico's number.

It rang once, twice, three times, then Nico's voice came through.

"H-hello..?" Said Nico's voice warily.

"NICO! OH MY GODS! WHERE ARE YOU! ME AND JASON AND PERCY ARE WORRIED AS HECK!" Will practically screamed.

"Wait, wait. Who am i talking to?" Nico questioned.

Will cleared his throught, and spoke in the deepest voice he could make, "William Solace, at your service."

Nico was silent.

"H-hey, Nico, you still there buddy?" Will asked, listening carefully.

"Shush, just shut up for a sec." Was what came through.

"What's wrong Neeks?" Jason asked, getting closer to the phone.

"I think there is something in the woods..." Nico's voice trailed off.

"Okay, uhm, Nico, just get out of the woods, okay?" Percy told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Nico replied.

"Okay just tell us where you are and we will meet y-" Will's sentance was cut short when all of a suddon, Nico screamed.

"YOU GUYS! YOU N- AHHHHHH! YOU NEED TO HELP! THERE ARE- AHH! THETE ARE WOLVES!" Jason and Percy just sat there, not quite understanding what they heard.

But Will, on the other hand, he was already out the door and running to the woods.

You could hear Nico's screams all the was from the Hypnos cabin, farthest away from where Nico was.

**Chapter four... COMPLETE! xD**

**So proud! Yay!**

**Okay, so, please review and stuff. **

**Also, i hope all of you guyz and galz who are Warriors fans please read my other story called Cloudypelt's Beginning. **

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for that last clifhanger guyz!**

**Well, no, not really xD**

**Anyways... this story is gonna start of with Nico right before he gets the phone call.**

**Also, a quick heads up! This chapter WILL have blood in it, so, you have been warned! Okay, now story starts XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Nico's POV:**

Nico wandered the woods, listning to "Are You Satisfied" by Marina and the Diamonds.

He couldn't help but like this song since it related perfectly to himself.

Anyways, like i said, he was wandering around.

He jumped over fallen logs, watched fish in a pond for a bit, he also caught a glimps of a family of deer. And for once, Nico actually felt at peace, and... calm.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

Nico literally jumped 3 feet in the air.

Birds flew away and deer and moose got startled by Nico's sudden quick movement, along with the loud noise blaring from his phone.

Nico looked at his phone.

The caller ID on the screen said that whoever was calling him was 'unknown'.

Nico sighed and finally answered it.

"H-hello?" He asked warily.

"NICO! OH MY GODS! WHERE ARE YOU?! ME AND JASON AND PERCY ARE WORRIED AS HECK!" A voice practically screamed at him.

Nico held the phone away from his ear for a bit, just in case if the voice decided to scream at him again.

Although, the voice did seem strangely familiar.

"Wait, wait. Who am i talking to?" Nico asked.

An extremely low voice, that almost made Nico laugh at how rediculous it sounded, answered him. "William Solace, at your service."

_'W-Will? And, he-he's... worried?! And, wait... he doesn't hate me for being gay, or-or liking him?' _Nico was shocked. Then a blush started to creep up on his face, along with a bright smile that he wasn't used to having on his face.

Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere behind him.

He froze, and slowly turned around.

"H-hey, Nico, you still there buddy?" Will's voice came through.

"Shush, just shut up for a sec." Nico said hurriedly.

He looked around and saw two bright eyes staring at him. He suddenly got really scared.

"What's wrong Neeks?" Jasons voice suddenly asked.

"I think there is something in the woods..." Nico said, trailing off when he realized that there was more than one pair of eyes looking at him.

"Okay, uhm, Nico, just get out of the woods, okay?" Nico heard Percy tell him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Nico agreed, backing up slowly.

"Okay just tell us where you are and we will meet y-" he was listning to Will's reassuring voice, when suddenly something growled and jumped on him from behind.

"YOU GUYS! YOU N- AHHHHHH! YOU NEED TO HELP! THERE ARE- AHH! THERE ARE WOLVES!" Nico screamed.

The first wolf had allready torn into his arm while three more lunged at him.

One of them started twisting his foot, one bit and scratched at his hands and arms, while the last one scratched at his back.

He heard a loud crack and screamed even louder as his ankle broke.

Nico screamed and cried out as the pain kept coming.

Nico coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

His vision started to get blurry.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was a mop of blond hair, blue eyes, and sunlight reflecting off of a sword.

Then everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Will's POV:**

Will was sprinting through the woods.

He was running faster than he had ever ran before.

The only thing keeping him going was the pained screams that were coming from Nico and his rage at the fact that Nico was getting hurt.

He finally reached the spot in the woods that Nico was at.

Will choked back a scream as he saw the wolves.

There were four in all.

One had Nico's foot, clearly broken, and was twisting it even more. Another one was ripping up Nico's hands and arms. The third wolf was ripping up Nico's back. The last one was doing the most damage. It had Nico's arm in it's mouth and was chewing and biting it so deep, it had allready broken through the tissue and was halfway through the muscle.

Rage burned in Will's eyes.

Then he looked at Nico's face.

The smaller boy had tear stains down his face. He was screaming with unbearable pain.

Then Nico looked at Will. Their eyes met for just a second before Nico passed out, probably due to blood loss.

Will screamed and ran at the wolves, slashing with the bronze sword he brought.

When Will first got his sword, he was a little more than surprised that they were giving troubled children weapons. But maybe they had reasons.

Like now for instance.

Three of the wolves have fled either due to Will's outburst, or the fact that his sword was extremely sharp.

But the wolf that had almost reached the bone on Nico's arm had stayed.

That wolf also happened to be the biggest. It was grey with extremely fluffy fur, caked in Nico's blood (that got Will mad). It's mouth was foaming white, meaning that it probably had rabies.

Will made a metal note to check if Nico had gotten his rabies shot once this was over.

The wolf lunged at Will, determined not to lose it's prey.

Will slashed with his sword.

The wolf yelped and ran away, but not before biting into Will's leg. Will had cut off it's ear and nose in the process.

The blond dropped his sword and ran/limped over to Nico.

**"**Oh-oh gods Nico. I-im so, so sorry!"

Will hugged Nico's unconscious form, while he cried into the boy's chest.

"If i- if i hadn't read that text, or if i hadnt lied about being locked out of my cabin-"

_'No. No, i cannot blame myself right now! I need to get Nico back!'_

Will tried to listen for Nico's heartbeat.

There was silence.

Tears started to pour down Will's face- "_du dun"_ A heartbeat.

Nico was alive!

Will smiled and a nervous laugh escaped his lips, tears still forming in his eyes, as he ever so gently picked Nico up.

Will didn't care about the blood getting on his clothes.

He did, however, care about how much blood Nico was loosing.

He quickened his pace.

After what seemed like forever, Wlill finally made it to the clearing of where the cabins were.

Percy and Jason were running over to him, followed by their school's founder, Chiron, and the entire staff of doctors and nurses.

Will cried out with relief at the sight, but then looked down at Nico.

He was soaked in blood and was bearly breathing. He still had tears on his face. The boy also happened to be passed out.

"Oh gods Nico! I-im so, so sorry!" Will whispered to him. And out of impulse, he kissed Nico on the forehead.

Will almost cried at what happened next.

**Another cliffhanger just cuz i love you guys!**

**Dont worry tho! Because you are all going to cry at what happens next!**

**Because Nico, he- wait, sorry! SPOILERS! (A joke for any whovians out there xD)**

**Peace out! **

**-Cloudypelt **


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy guyz! **

**Oh, wow. I cant believe i made another cliffhanger! Well, yes i can xD**

**Anyways, usual apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan :D **

**Okay! Now its time for the story!**

**Chapter 6:**

Will hugged the boy tighter with his lips still pressed against his forehead.

He stayed like that for at least a minute befire pulling away.

He looked down at Nico.

The Italian boy had his eyes slightly open, and said four words,

"I love you Will." Then he passed out again.

Will felt a tear run down his cheek as he looked at the people still running towards him.

He started to walk towards them with Nico still held tight up against him.

But suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell.

The leg that had been bitten had swolen up and blood was rushing out at a sickening pace.

Will looked down at his own blood and his vision started to get blurry.

He knew he was about to pass out, so as quickly as he could, he lied his back down on the ground, with Nico on top of him.

Then everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will woke up to a blinding light.

_'that's it! I'm dead!' _ He thought to himself.

Then his eyes adjusted and he realized that he was in the infirmary.

He sighed with relief.

Then he looked over to his right and saw another body on the bed next to his.

It was Nico.

Will sat up and was about to walk over to the boy, when suddenly a pair of hands pushed him back down on the bed.

"Hey! I want to see if Nico is okay!" He whined.

"Sorry bud, but you have to wait!" The person who pushed him down was Percy. Jason was standing next to him.

"H-how is he?" Will asked worriedly.

"Err... not the best." Jason admitted.

"Yeah, he still hasn't woken up." Percy continued, "his heart rate is also kinda slow." Percy said.

"But it's faster than it was when he first came in two days ago!" Jason said quickly after seeing the look on Will's face.

"W-wait, I've been asleep for two days?" Will asked wide-eyed.

"Heh, yeah." Percy said, scratching the back of his head.

"And Nico still hasn't woken up..." Will muttered to himself.

The room was quiet, except for the ragged breaths of Nico.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jason said, breaking the silence. "A couple times, he spoke in his sleep."

And at that comment, Percy smiled at Will, trying not to break out in giggles.

"Go on..." Will said, gesturing with his hand for Jason to continue.

"Oh! You want to know what he said?" Jason asked, while Will rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well, the first time, he sort of screamed in his sleep-" Jason was interrupted by Percy.

"He screamed, 'HELP ME WILL! PLEASE!' And then as quick as it came, he was silent." Percy said, staring at Will, his eyebrows wiggling.

Will felt an extreme blush cover his face.

"Yeah, then this morning, he said wicked softly, 'I love you Will' I could barely hear him!" Jason said, smiling, while Percy was holding his stomach, giggling.

"It was awesome!" The green-eyed boy said happily.

If possible, Will's blush got even briggerr. "R-really?" He said as he glanced over at Nico, a small smile spreading along his lips.

"Yep! Oh by th-" Jason was cut off when suddenly, the the boys heard something.

And that 'something' happened to be the, small dinosaur-sounding, yawn of Nico di Angelo.

_'Dont do anything stupid, Will' _ He told himself sternly.

**Nico's POV:**

Nico yawned as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

He blinked and looked at himself.

He had bandages all over his arms and hands. He also had a cast on his foot.

Nico moved a bit and felt bandages on his back as well.

He then looked to his right.

Jason, Percy, and- oh gods- Will were looking at him.

Nico didnt know why, but it looked like Will was blushing. Like, a lot.

But Will's blush brought a memory back to him. It was a memory that made Nico blush as well.

He remebered waking up for just a few seconds, to see Will, with his eyes closed, kissing him on the forehead.

He didnt know why he said it, maybe because he was too tired to think straight.

But anyways, he did say it. He said, 'I love you Will.' And he said it _to _Will.

Nico didn't realize that he was staring at Will, until he heard Percy cough.

Nico jumped.

"Uh, hey- *cough* hey guys. Wazzup...?" Nico said awkwardly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Will blush.

Which made him blush.

"You've been asleep for two days." Percy said plainly.

"Two?! Wow..." Nico was a little shocked.

"And, uhh, you kinda... said some things in your sleep." Jason said while a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Nico saw Will blush even more, if possible, at that comment.

"R-really? What did I say?" Nico asked, hoping nothing too embarrassing.

"Err- well..." Percy stuttered.

'_Yup. It was embarrassing.' _ Nico sighed. "Actually, it's fine. I dont want to know."

Nico didnt know for sure, but he thought he heard Will give a small sigh of relief.

"But i do want to know one thing. How am I alive?"

"Well, Will needs to tell you that one." Jason smiled, as he looked at Will.

So, Will told them about how he ran into the woods with his sword and how the wolves ran away. He also told them how he carried Nico's unconscious form out of the forest, before passing out himself.

Nico did notice, however, that Will left out the part of him kissing Nico, and the part where Nico Will that he loved him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Nico, there was one wolf that was basically eating your arm. Im pretty sure that it had rabies." Will said, not meeting Nico's eyes.

"Me and Jason will go tell one of the doctors to check it out! Come on Jason!" Percy lloked at Jason and nudged him with his elbow.

Jason looked confused for a bit until something clicked and he smirked slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Bye guys!" And with that, he and Percy practically sprinted out of the room.

That left Will and Nico in an awkward silence.

Until Will coughed, however.

"So, uhm, about what happened when i, and you said..." Will trailed off, and when Nico looked at him, his whole face was red.

"Oh... OH! That! Yeah, see i-" Nico was cut off by Will.

"Did you mean it?" Will asked hurriedly.

"I- what?" Nico asked, his eybrows furrowed. "Oh! Did i mean it- uh. I-" Nico looked u and saw that Will had leaned closer, so their faces were only inches apart.

Will tilted his head slightly. "Did you?"

"I, uh, y-yeah. I-i did..." Nico finally answered, his ears bright red.

The Will sudenly leaned closer, closingthe space between them conpletely.

**Wow! Sorry guys (nope! Not at all!) I am the master of cliffhangers! :D**

**Anyways, i hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**My new fav song happens to be "Are You Satisfied " by Marina and the Diamonds **

**Yall should probably listen to it. It's pretty good.**

**Anyways,**

**Peace out!**

**- Cloudypelt **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you guyz dont hate me too much for putting another cliffhanger! ._.**

**Anyways, i didnt get to post because i had a ton of school stuff hapoening. Sorry!**

**Also, this chapter may seem like it is going to be a lemon, but dont worry, it's not.**

**Now, BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

**Will's POV:**

Will was looking at Nico.

Jason and Percy had just left the room, which made for an uncomfortable situation where Will was sitting on a bed, looking at Nico, who was sitting on a different bed, only inches away.

Will wanted to break the ice, so what more casual way to do so than to cough?

So Will coughed.

"So, uhm, about what happened when i, and you said..." Will trailed off when he saw Nico look at him. Will could just look at Nico forever, even though it does sound pretty cliché.

"Oh... OH! That! Yeah, see i-" Will cut Nico off.

"Did you mean it?" He asked quickly, hoping for the best.

"I- what?" Nico asked, his eybrows furrowed while Will leaned closer to him. "Oh! Did i mean it- uh. I-" Nico looked at Will again and the smaller boy's eyes widened slightly when he saw how close Will got.

Will tilted his head slightly. "Did you?"

"I, uh, y-yeah. I-i did..." Nico finally answered, his ears bright red. Which Will thought was cute.

Will couldn't stand it anymore.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Nico's.

Will wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and picked him up so Nico sat on top of him.

He felt the boy go stiff, but then he relaxed once he got in a more comfortable position.

Will was surprised when Nico suddenly bit Will's bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance.

Which Will allowed.

He felt Nico shutter slightly when he put his tounge in the smaller boy's mouth.

They kissed like this for a while, Nico wrapping his arms around Will's neck, but they pulled apart quickly when they heard a fit of violent coughing.

Nico tried to get off Will's lap, but the blond was stronger and held him there.

The one coughing was Jason, while Percy gave a thumbs up from behind him.

Will saw Nico's eyes go wide and the smaller boy was now trying to pry Will's hands of his hips, so he could get away.

But Will was stubborn and instead of letting Nico go, he decided to pull him into a tight hug.

Nico tried to push away, but soon gave up and decided to rest his head on Will's shoulder, looking up at Jason and Percy.

"What do to you two want?" Nico snapped, glaring up at them.

They both flinched.

"Well, we went to talk to a doctor, like we said we would, and they said that they would be here in twenty minutes." Jason said warily.

"So then we decided to come back here and keep you both company." Percy finished for him.

"But it looks like you two are keeping eachother company just fine without us." Jason muttered quietly.

But aparently Nico heard him, because his face went bright red, which Will thought was cute.

He decided to kiss him on the cheek.

Nico blushed even harder.

Percy smiled at that, but Jason frowned slightly.

Will figured that's because Jason was always protective over Nico.

Will felt Nico push against him slightly.

Will sighed quietly and let the smaller boy go.

Nico quickly sat on his own bed, a blush still showing.

Will smiled.

Well, why wouldnt he smile? I mean he finally got Nico to kiss him, and now, hopefully, they were a thing.

"Uhm, Will. The doctor also said that he wanted you to go back to classes today." Jason said, making Will look at him with slight shock.

Will also didnt miss the disappointed look appear on Nico's face.

Will sighed. "Fine. When?"

"Er, now." Jason said bluntly.

Will saw Nico glare at him.

"Whatever," Will got up and walked out, but not before turning his head and giving Nico a wink, successfully making the boy blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nico just stared at the doorway that Will walked out of.

'_What... just happened?'_

One minute, he was sitting on his bed, the next, he was being kissed sensless by Will.

Will.

His name even made Nico blush.

He hated how...human... Will made him feel.

But then again, maybe he loved it,

**Sorry this chaoter is si short guys! I got a lot of stuff going on, and i wanted to update today.**

**but dont worry cuznext chapter will be longer for sure!**

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! Your welcome for not another huge cliffhanger!**

**Okay, so, i am super happy that i have over 1,500 views! Like, i cant even!**

**But anyways, back to the story! :D**

**Chapter 8:**

**Will's POV:**

Will was sitting in his Geography class.

His seat was the furthest back, right next to the window so he could look at the sun and feel it's warmth during class.

Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper hit him on the side of the head.

Will looked around to find his attacker.

No one seemed suspicious, so he went back to looking at the notes on the board and copied them down.

Then another one hit him.

He looked to his left, at the window, and saw a very pale-faced Nico di Angelo smiling sheepishly at him.

He pointed at the paper and made a motion for him to open it.

It said, '_Ask to go to the bathroom. Then meet me in the front of the building.'_

If Will hadn't been so happy to get the chance to see Nico, he would have scolded him for being out of bed.

So Will asked to go to the bathroom, and once he was successfully out of the classroom, he sprinted down the hall.

He pushed open the doors and saw Nico.

"That was faster that expected." Nico huffed, and looked into Will's eyes.

Will pulled Nico into a hug.

"Well, i wanted to see you."He spoke into Nico's neck.

But Will heard the sound of Nico's crutches as he steadied himself.

That snapped Will back to reality.

"Oh my gods! Nico! Why aren't you resting?!" Will said, slightly angry.

But Nico just shrugged. "It was super boring in there! No one kept me company, and, i guess..." He looked down at this part, "I wanted to see you again."

Will kissed Nico on the forehead.

"Well, now you get to see me walk you back to the infirmary." Will said and grabbed Nico's arm, leading him back.

"No! Will! Please?" Nico begged, looking up into Will's eyes.

Will looked down at him and groaned.

"Fiiine. But i am still taking you there, we will just... go slowly. And take the longer way around."

Nico smiled, and leaned up against Will.

Will tried with all his might not to shove Nico into the nearest wall and kiss him senseless.

Will and Nico talked about pointless stuff for a while, not even heading in the direction of the infirmary.

But then Will made a joke that actually made Nico laugh.

Will couldn't stand it anymore and sat down on the ground, making Nico fall down with him.

"Hey what was that for-" Nico stopped when he realized that he was on Will's lap.

Will grabbed the back of Nico's neck and pulled him closer, smashing his lips with his own in a searing kiss.

Nico let out a small moan, and kissed him back.

Will deepened the kiss by pushing his tounge in Nico's mouth.

Will was suddenly pushed down by Nico.

Will grunted when Nico suddenly sat on his chest.

He pushed his hands through Nico's hair, earning a deep moan from the boy on top.

Then suddenly, both boys heard a clicking that sounded suspiciously like a camera.

The two instantly broke apart and found Drew taking pictures of them, with a few of her cabin mates doing the same.

Will's face turned bright red.

But not as bright as Nico's.

Nico's face was the reddest that Will had ever seen it, and the smaller boy's eyes were wide with fear.

He glanced at Will and his expression was one of pure terror.

That got Will mad.

See, he wouldnt of cared if he got pictures taken of him making out, but he cared if it made his Nico uncomfortable.

Will gently slid Nico off of him and stood up, glaring at Drew.

"What. The. FUCK. IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Drew's cabin mates ran away, but she stood her ground.

She took another picture.

_'Big mistake.' _He thought.

Will ran over to Drew and punched her in the face, successfully making her fall, unconscious.

Will wasnt a fighter, he was more of a peace-loving healer.

But if someone got Nico upset,

All Hades is gonna break loose.

Will looked at Drews unconcious form with a new found disgust.

He felt a small tug on his arm.

Nico was looking up at him.

"What was that?" He asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"She was a jerk." Will said simply. "Now, come on, you have to go to the infirmary."

Nico groaned.

"Why?" He asked as Will helped him stand up.

"Because you need your rest. But dont worry. I will visit you once classes are over." He said, smiling at Nico.

Nico groaned again, but didnt complain.

During the whole walk to the infirmary, Will was holding Nico's hand.

Will noticed, however, that whenever they would walk by someone, Nico would try extremely hard to rip his hand out of Will's.

Once they got to the infirmary, Will brought Nico to the room he should have been in all day.

"Hey, Nico?" Will said suddenly.

"Yeah?" The smaller boy replied.

"Does being with me in public... embarrass you?"

Wil saw Nico's face flush.

"N-no, well, yeah. Wait! I mean... it's kind of complicated." Nico said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm listening." Will said crossing his arms.

Nico sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for Will to do o as well.

Then Nico startes to explain.

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**I dont really know of you can count this as a cliffhanger, but... yep! :D**

**Anyways,**

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt **


End file.
